Behind the Closed Mind of Lies
by TwiCatcher11
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been enemies since day one. She's violent; he seeks attention and they both knows their way around words. When Edward starts a fight that goes too far, he and his friends cross the line, and no more is Bella Swan:a pain. Instead he sees a new girl that he wants in ways he never did before. Are the feelings mutual? Rated:M for language & lemons :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephanie Meyer's. I'm just playing around with them.**

**This is my first story. Be warned. There are many curses and there will be lemons. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

BPOV

"… You fucking bitch! You're fucking crazy. What planet did you come from again? 'Cause I'm sure as hell you're not human. How the hell did you manage to do this to me AGAIN? You're like a fucking wrecking ball, you know that?"

_Concentrate, Bella, concentrate. Try to ignore the fact that he is right in your face yelling at you. Just stay calm. You're bigger than him. You can do this…_

_But he's still going on and on…_

"… accident my ass. Twelve fucking times! Not one, not two, but twelve! You must be pulling off some record here for the worlds, no scratch that, the universe's most violent and unpredictable organism…"

_On and on he goes. When will he stop? Nobody knows. _

"… not to mention the most lonely. How many friends do you have again?"

He was met with silence. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction responding with an answer (I have friends, but not many….I don't keep track)

"I thought so," he concluded, obviously happy with his assessment of me. He looked so smug. I just had to wipe that cocky smile off his face.

_Screw being the bigger person._

"Listen up, Dickward," I snarled, seeing his eyes narrow as he turned to look at me. "That thing," I gestured to his junk, "is always up and running."

His eyebrows rose before he returned to his steely gaze.

"It's always so fucking obvious to see it because every day it practically says, 'Hello,' to everyone. And it stays that way every day probably because no one wants to get you off your 'high.' Is it my fault you always open the door to walk? I acted on instinct. Boo-hoo, your balls got hurt. Be a fucking man, 'cause you're acting like a pussy right now."

_Yeah I said it; get used to it._

"I bet you walk into me on purpose just so you could start bitching like a girl to everyone around. I'm not sorry I hit your junk for the twelfth time. You deserve every single hit that comes to you." I didn't let him get a single word in during my little rant. Just to increase his infuriation, I smiled sickly-sweet at him and said in an annoyingly perky voice, "Everyone deserves a little pain you know."

His eyes were blazing.

"So leave me alone and stay out of my way, or else you have sealed your fate for more pain than you could imagine. And that's not an empty threat, so I hope you listened asshole."

And with those departing words, I turned on my heel and left an angry, sputtering Edward Cullen.

"You're fucking crazy," he finally yelled down the hallway.

"You already said that genius!" I rolled my eyes.

"I know smartass! You're crazy on a second level."

I flipped him off and turned the corner to my locker.

* * *

EPOV

_What a bitch. If she thinks that she can talk to Edward Cullen like that, then she's definitely wrong, and doesn't know me at all. I'll have to provoke a fight this time. Screw her older brother being at the table; although, I know that I'll have to deal with the consequences later. (Translation: Getting my ass beat up by him, and trust me, it __**will**__ hurt.) I need a plan... a game plan. How will I do it? _I debated with myself over ideas. _Slapping?_

_ No. Chicks will think you're some kind of abuser._

_ What about yelling?_

_ Yeah, because that worked so well this afternoon._

_ Well, I'd like to hear some ideas from you then._

_ **…**_

_ Exactly, so shut up and let me think… _And then, the perfect idea struck me. _Tripping Swan. At least when she falls, it'll look natural since she always stumbles over her own feet. She'll get all furious, and I could deny everything that she throws at me…at least figuratively speaking. I don't know what I'd do if she started throwing food or worse, throw punches at me. (Trust me. You do not want to deal with Swan and her older brother. Isabella might look small, but she really knows how to swing her punches. In fact, in one of our past fights she fisted her tiny little hand and swung hard into my jewels. It hurt like a motherfucker, and I swear it was bruised after that little encounter. Not pleasant. And if you added her brother into that equation, I might as well flee the planet protecting my balls and every other part of my body or else I'll be so unrecognizable, not even my parents would know if I was their son.)_

_ Wow, that idea is so original; you might as well right it down so you could tell everyone. Oh wait, they probably **already know** how to trip someone and mastered that trick in elementary school._

_ Shut up! I don't need your sarcasm. My idea may not be the most original, but at least it'll get my point across. So tripping Swan it is… Goddammit I'm talking to myself like some sort of loon. They'll think I'm crazy. Fuck. _That didn't stop my anticipation though. I couldn't wait for lunchtime to come for my not-so-original plan to start; in fact, lunchtime couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

BPOV

Mr. Banner, my science teacher, had a way of making class _extremely_ boring, and assigning homework to us every single day. (NOT an exaggeration, he even gave us homework over Christmas break. I wouldn't be surprised if he gave us homework over the summer.) Some of the work he gave us didn't even relate to what he was teaching us. I vaguely recall receiving a Language Arts assignment during the school year. He reminds me of Mr. Sweeney from "Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide." He's evil, and he always gives us work that sometimes makes you want to scream, "Nooooooo!" just like Ned did in the television show. But he doesn't have an evil laugh… or maybe he does and just doesn't use it out in public. _Who knows?..._

Mr. Banner was up in front of the classroom droning on about some topic that I couldn't care less about. I was a good student. I got straight A's in everything, gym included, especially if we were kickboxing. If I ever needed any notes or if something important popped up in class, I would just ask my best friend, Angela Weber, for whatever I needed. She was a good person like that. That's why we became besties so quick. I couldn't wait to get out of here to join her at lunch. It was one of the only periods that I actually looked forward to. _You only need to be here for one more minute, Bella. Then, you'll be free. C'mon, c'mon… almost there… 3, 2, 1. There's the bell. I'm so out of here. _I was one of the first ones out of class. I strode purposefully to my locker and dumped all my books out. And then I went off to lunch. _Lunchtime just can't come fast enough._

* * *

**So... what did you think? Not too bad for a first chapter huh? I'm not sure how often I will update, but I'm already started on the second chapter, so be prepared.**

**~~~Twicatcher11~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here's the second chapter to the story. I'm not sure yet if I'll get the third one up today, but I'll be working on it, so keep watching for it just in case it comes up today. At the lastest, I'll probably have it up by tomorrow morning around this time. Thanks to my readers. I was so excited when I saw people had already started to read it. **

* * *

BPOV

I was so anxious to meet Angie in the cafeteria to tell her what I said to Cullen. I knew she wouldn't be surprised, but she would be proud all the same. I rushed through the lunch-line barely remembering what I had picked up. In my haste, I had forgotten that I would have to pass Cullen's table.

It was made up of five (sometimes six if Edward had one of his sluts at the table with him) people, the five most beautiful looking people ever. Starting from the left side, there was Alice Cullen. Yes, she was the douche's brother. She had reddish dark brown hair that was most times up in spikes. She had bright blue eyes that always looked excited, and her voice was always cheery. She seemed like the type of person that always knew how to throw a party.

Next, right next to her, is Jasper Whitlock. He is tall and lanky with warm, gold eyes and honey-blonde hair. He's the most laid-back in the group. Jasper has a way of calming people down, Alice included. His southern accent is very prominent, and he acts like a Southern Gentleman, even if he has a bad mouth. I wouldn't mind him being my friend, but seeing that he hangs out with Edward, that probably won't happen in this reality.

After Jasper, we have Rosalie Hale. She is totally badass. Rosalie has cold, blue eyes, almost like ice and long white blonde hair that reaches mid-back. She could pull off being Jasper's brother if she wanted to, but most times she denies being related to him. Her eyes are like her attitude. She is cold and mean when she wants to be, which is almost all the time. If looks could kill, everybody not in their group would be dead.

To Rosalie's left is Emmett Swan. Yes, this doofus is my brother. I can't say he hasn't done anything for me because he is a _really_ good older brother. He has tried to get me to meet his friends on several occasions, but I always denied saying I was perfectly happy with my own friends. He gave up verbally asking, but he always raises his eyebrows at me in silent question at lunch time when I pass his table, hoping that I will reconsider, and every single time I deny him mouthing, "no." Calling Emmett huge is an understatement. His muscles practically have muscles. He flaunts them off a lot, especially when he stakes his claim on Rosalie. He is _really_ protective of her. He need not bother though, most people are afraid of him which is stupid. If you truly know Emmett Swan, you would know he's a real softie. Besides his impressive muscular structure, Emmett had brown, curly hair and a round, boyish face. When he smiles, he has dimples. He also has a loud, boisterous laugh that everybody in the whole world hears probably every two seconds. He makes a lot of jokes, and can cuss like a sailor, but he is overall very friendly and is the best kickass brother ever.

And last and certainly the least we have the rain on my day of sunshine, Edward Cullen. He has bronze hair that is always in some sort of array on this head, like he never bothers to style it. He is tall and lean too, with firm muscles not as big as Emmett's, but a little bigger than Jasper's. His eyes are emerald green, and his lips are almost red, and I should know. Every time we fight, my face is level with them. (Thank goodness I didn't get my mom Renee's short height genes. Edward, as you can tell should not be fooled by his looks. He is completely cold, not cold like Rosalie, but cold in the fact that he will always have an insult ready to backfire at you (minus this morning.)

So that's the whole table that I was currently passing when I saw Edward's foot starting to edge out. I snorted. _Wow. Is that the best that he could come up with?_ I stepped over his foot with one leg and stepped on his foot with my own and continued walking over to my table at which Angie was already sitting. She was reading a book, and beamed at me when I approached the table. "Hey Angie," I casually greeted her. She gave me a look that meant _spill it, _but I was in no hurry. I picked up my fork and started eating. It was soon after that she glared at me before finally opening her mouth.

"Alright Swan, if you won't tell me by yourself, I will _make_ you tell me." The look on her face meant that she wasn't joking.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you." I described my encounter with Edward this morning and just now; she listened to every word and looked at me with a hawk's stare that could make you squirm, if you weren't me and already used to it.

When I had finally finished, she was practically bouncing in her seat like a little girl. It was sort of amusing. "OH MY GOSH, BELLA! You're amazing! I don't think I would have ever had the guts to do that to Edward Cullen, let alone in front of all his friends!"

"Well actually Angie, I don't think all of his friends saw me do it. It was kind of discreet. I bet they didn't even know that he was trying to trip me."

"I don't care, you did it, and nothing else matters; this is huge. Well not really since you do these things almost all the time, but still we should celebrate. It would be the twelfth anniversary of you hurting Edward Cullen. What do you want to do after school today? I'm buying. Everything's on me…" I let her keep talking, nodding my head at some point in the conversation while my mind wandered.

_I wonder what form of payback he will try since I obviously side-stepped his first act of revenge. I'll have to be on my toes, ready for anything that could happen. _

_Just don't get paranoid and crazy, Bella; that is all I'm saying._

"Bella? Bella! Are you listening to me?"

"No, not really," I admitted, "sorry Ang. What were you saying?"

She sighed. "I _was_ saying that we could probably go to La Push beach to celebrate with our friends, and that you could visit Jake since you don't get to as much as you used to. As much as I'd rather go shopping, I won't go, since I would have to drag you with me. I wish you wouldn't hate it so much."

I smiled warmly at her. "Thanks Ang; you know me so well. La Push would be great. You could follow me home after school so I can drop off my hunk of junk and then we can get going. Sound good?"

"Perfect. C'mon let's go to the last form of torture for the day." I picked up my tray and went over to the garbage, just as I saw Edward get up.

"Hurry up," I said, "here comes Dickward," I whispered. And from the glare I saw on his face, he heard me. He stalked toward Angie and me, his friends right behind him. I saw Emmett. He was staring at me with an apologetic expression on his face. O_h boy, this can't be good. _I was glad I had Angie beside me. I would need the support to take on the whole group, and she was the best person to give it to me. _Here they come._

* * *

**Ok, so introductions have been made in this chapter to the rest of Edward's group. What do you think of Emmett? Is he as good a big brother as Bella may think? Leave your reviews, and get ready for the next chapter.**

**~~~TwiCatcher11~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurray! I got the chapter up before tomorrow. I've already written chapter four, I just need to type it up. Well, here it is. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

BPOV

He took calculated steps towards me as the rest followed. I knew he didn't control the group, and that he wasn't the leader or anything, but it made sense that he was the one up front since this was our war. He finally stopped in front of me.

"What was that little stunt you pulled in the cafeteria Swan?"

"Oh," I feigned innocence, widening my eyes for good measure, "which one was that again? The one when you tried to trip me?"

He paled a bit, and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "No. I mean the one when you so nicely stepped on my foot and then I tried to trip you. Do you know how expensive these are? And now you put crease lines all over it."

I cut the crap. I stepped forward so we were nose to nose. "That's a load of shit Cullen." I put my finger on his chest. "You and I both know that you were trying to trip me. I know your games Cullen, and I'm not oblivious. I would have stumbled over your foot, knowing you did it on purpose, and then I would have accused you, but you would have denied it saying that I was just being clumsy even though you knew you did it. Well, I got news for you Cullen; I can take you on anytime. Don't pull this bull on me. I have figured out all your little games." My eyes narrowed. "In fact, I bet you're thinking of a way to get back at me right at this instant." And by the ways his eyes widened dramatically, I knew that I was right. "I know all your moves Cullen. Don't underestimate me." I took a step back and turned around to leave just as I felt his hand grasp my upper arm. He spun me right back around to face him.

Now, his whole group (Emmett included) was flanked at his sides. I ashamed to admit, but I was a little worried. Edward started talking. "Listen to me Swan, and listen good. I'm not scared of you. You have no idea who you're dealing with is you think that I'll be scared of a little bitch like you." He leaned in, and his voice lowered. "In fact, if you weren't a girl, I would do far worse than just talk. I beat you up until you were black and blue. Then, I'd drown you in the water, and no one would find you because you would have blended in so well. In fact, I wouldn't mind drowning you right now. It's not like it would be an inconvenience to me. It'd be one less pain-in-the-ass for me to deal with."

Now, his friends started chiming in. "I would be kicking your ass right now if Edward let me. You've given him so much shit over the years," Rosalie snarled at me with her blue eyes blazing.

Jasper looked so calm when he walked up to me, but as if he had flipped a switch, he looked beyond angry. "You think we like listenin' to everythang you say to Edward. You're so selfish, I bet you don't even realize that we can hear ya too, and it fuckin' hurts us too when you say all that junk 'bout Edward. Fuck you Swan." Somehow the southern accent made it more menacing. He turned and went back to his spot.

When Alice started speaking, her tinkly voice was gone and she sounded really serious. "You can burn in hell for all I care Swan. Maybe there, more people would actually like you."

Somehow I knew that when Emmett spoke, it would be the worst. His eyes look so sorry, but his words were cold and cruel. I probably would remember them for the rest of my life. He sounded just like my stepdad, Phil, cold and detached. Emmett's words struck a chord. "You're fucking nothing Isabella Marie. I can't even consider you a Swan now for everything that you've put Edward through. I hope you live a lonely life and die with no one to remember you. I'm ashamed to be your brother, and I wish that you were never born as my sister." He stepped back next to Rosalie, and she held onto his arm as if he needed the support.

I don't care if Emmett really didn't want to say those words. He was my brother. We were supposed to stick together. In the past, we did almost everything together. He was always there for me, and I was always there for him. That's the way we worked. Where did it go wrong?

He crossed the line this time. Most times he only had minor insults, but this time wasn't like the others. I don't know if it was because he had to match up to his friends or if he just came up with this right on the spot, and I didn't care. It hurt me anyways. Seeing Edward's triumphant expression didn't help things.

I lost control of the tears then; they streamed down my face. I didn't sob though. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of totally breaking down. Plus, I didn't want or need their pity. This was the first time they had actually seen me cry, and I wouldn't give them anything else. Emmett looked horrified; Edward looked shocked, in fact, so did everybody else. I never cried. Never shed a single tear, until now, and I hated Emmett even more for making it happen. I walked up to Emmett and punched him squarely in the nose. I felt satisfaction in seeing it immediately bleed. _That's what you get for being such a sucky brother_. "Emmett Dale Swan, I never want to see your face _ever_ again." And with that, I left down the hallway ignoring Angela, _sorry Angie,_ and went out the side door to the parking lot. I unlocked my truck, got in, and sped away. Away from Forks. To where? I truly don't know.

* * *

**So what do you think. Do you think that Emmett was a _little_ too harsh? Sorry TS78THG (reviewer)... Emmett was already an enemy by the time you reviewed. Who knows? Maybe Emmett will be forgiven before you know it. But then again, a story knows no boundaries until it is written. **

**Leave reviews! Let me know what you think :)**

**~~~Twicatcher11~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo-hoo I got three chapters done in one day! Here's your chapter four. I wonder what Bella's doing right now. I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

EPOV

We all just stared at the door where Swan had just left. We were all shocked. Actually, shocked doesn't even cover it. We were beyond shocked. I don't think anyone had _ever_ seen her cry. I was a low person, even lower than low for smirking at her after Emmett said his words. There was probably not a word for how low I was.

Angela snapped out of her stupor first. And believe me she was beyond mad. She started yelling at all of us. She sounded worse than my mom and made me feel really ashamed of myself, which was rightly deserved. As the pastor's daughter, Angela had some colourful language. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? WHY DID ALL YOU ASSHOLES JUST DO THAT? YOU MADE HER FUCKING CRY, ESPECIALLY YOU EMMETT, AND ISABELLA MARIE SWAN HAS **NEVER** SHED A SINGLE TEAR IN HER WHOLE LIFE, AND EMMETT YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT BELLA HAS NEVER, EVER CRIED. HOW COULD YOU ALL JUST GANG UP ON HER LIKE THAT? I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST SOMETHING BETWEEN DOUCHE-BAG OVER HERE AND HER. YOU ARE ALL FUCKING HORRIBLE. I'm gonna see if I can go find Bella." Her face was beet red in anger, and I could hear her teeth were grinding. A little vein on her head was pulsing.

"Oh wait, I have some more words to say," she paused and turned back around lunging at Emmett, "You are her motherfucking brother! How could you treat her this way? She has done everything for you. Why would you betray her? She's let you call her every name in the book to her, just because she doesn't want you to lose your friends and this is how you repay her? She lets you cuss her out like the sailor you are. It's not like she doesn't feel anything you know. For the record, she's flinched at everything you say to her or talked to me about it when you cussed her out because it hurt. I don't even count these people as friends considering they forced you to say stuff that you didn't want to." His eyes widened at that. Angela knew that she was right. "You guys shouldn't underestimate me either. I may not talk much, but I know everything that goes on in this school. All of you are horrible friends for making Emmett do that." She turned to me. "How would you feel if Alice told you those exact same words looking like she meant it?" Emmett and I both flinched at that. "Yeah you made it sound so real that you hated your only sister, even with the sorry look in your eyes. You haven't the slightest idea how much she's sacrificed for you, and I have never heard, nor has she mentioned a single thank-you from you Emmett Dale Swan. She's not a horrible sister; you're a horrible brother, and you _**were**_ lucky that you _**had **_her.

"And you, Edward Anthony Cullen,"

_How the hell does she know my middle name?_

She must have seen the look on my face because she immediately snapped, "I already told you not to underestimate me, so yeah I know your middle name. How could I not know the biggest douche's middle name? FUCK YOU, CULLEN! You started this! How could you even lie about tripping Bella? I fucking saw you do it. I'm protective of her; she's like the sister I never had." "More of a sister to me than you," she snapped at Emmett. Looking back at me, she continued, "You started this. You started the whole thing back in middle school. She was clumsier then than she is now, and you knew that, but you still provoked her. You purposely ran into her that day, and all her books went flying, one of them hitting your balls. And you reacted the same way you did today even though it was YOUR FAULT in the first place. It's your fault all the rumors started, but during the year, Bella toughened up learning how to defend herself physically and mentally, and she did. TO THIS DAY, you still blame her. What the fuck is wrong with you Cullen?" She stormed down the hall.

"Hey, Weber!" Rosalie yelled down the hallway. Angela turned. "Don't you think Edward is hurting too? Do you think Isabella is the only one that knows pain?"

"No, I don't, and I never did, but Edward always had your four to support him around school. At least one of you guys is always with him during the school day. Bella only has me at school, and I only see her around the end of the day. She only has me for two and a half hours at school, while Edward here has at least one of you for the full eight hours. Not to mention, Bella got four times more insults today than usual, and they weren't exactly mild either. At least when Bella speaks, she speaks truly from her mind. I know you guys took the whole lunch time to come up with those insults, and I bet you didn't see how much it hurt Bella to hear those things that you said to her. Even if her face doesn't show it, her mind still hears it, and still thinks about it. But you guys never thought that way until just now right? You thought, 'Bella Swan is almost indestructible and has to be destroyed because she has no feelings.' Well, here's a newsflash to you. Bella is only human, just like you." She turned and walked the remainder of the hallway.

Almost out the door, Emmett choked out, "Can I come with you?"

Angela turned around and gave us one of the frostiest glares I have ever seen. It was even frostier than Rosalie's. "No," she said, "_If _I find her, I think you're gonna be one of the last people she wants to see." She left, and the door closed with a 'click.' Not a second later, I heard the sound of her car speeding away.

* * *

**So did you like it? I like Angela. She has guts, no wonder why Bella likes her so much. She really speaks her mind when she wants to. Are you wondering what's going to happen to Bella? Me too! Maybe chapter 5 will talk about her, maybe not. I'm still debating over EPOV, APOV (Angela), or BPOV... which do you think I should do? Leave your reviews.**

**~~~TwiCatcher11~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my loyal readers! I'm sorry for not posting yesterday. I had some complications. But here's the next chapter of the story for you guys. I hope you enjoy. It's sort of like the aftermath of Angela's lecture.**

* * *

EPOV

Emmett choked and broke down into sobs. Rosalie walked over next to him and put a supporting hand on his arm. He just shook it off. Rosalie actually looked sad… and a little hurt.

By now, a lot more people had gathered around; teachers included. At least they had the decency to stay silent. I probably would have lost it if someone started talking about us right here and now. Even Jessica, the town gossiper, was quiet, but I knew I'd be hearing of this story again later.

"C'mon Emmett, let's go back to class, and at least try to act like nothing happened," I said. He gave me a disbelieving look. His tears stopped, and his eyebrows scrunched together. He clenched his hands into fists, but his eyes haunted me. Up front, they were livid, but behind them, they looked betrayed and miserable. He looked hurt and resigned to something… Behind his furious expression, when you looked deep into his eyes, this big, burly guy… looked so fragile.

His fists were shaking now, and he leaned in until we were nose to nose, kind of like how Swan did to me a little while ago. I didn't want to hear his words even though I knew I had to. His voice was quaking, and you could hear the pain and anger brewing in there. "You bastard my little sister is out who-knows-where, doing who-knows-what because I made her leave AND CRY, and all you want to do is make sure we try to act normal? Do you know how sick and superficial you sound right now?" He started chuckling to himself; it wasn't a good natured laugh. It was one that held no humour. Emmett was never one to laugh like that. I have to admit, it creeped me out. "Angela was right. You aren't my friends, in fact, all of you aren't because if you truly were my friends, my sister wouldn't be crying and hating us. Did you hear what she said to me? She said, 'Emmett Dale Swan, I never want to see your face again.' She wasn't lying, I could see that much in her face, and Bella never lies. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? I bet my pain is nothing compared to Bella's right now. I'm going to go look for her, but you guys can keep your asses here and 'try to act _normal_," he spat. Emmett turned with his head down and trudged down the hall.

"Emmett, wait!" Rosalie ran up to him. She reminded me of one of those corny movie people that always kissed the character goodbye right before they were going to do something. But that wasn't the case this time. "I'll help you look for her. I'll do it, not for _her_, but I'll do it for you."

_Idiot, why would you say that part in between, especially when he's going to look for her?_

He exploded. "DON'T YOU SEE? THAT'S THE MOTHERFUCKING PROBLEM! YOU GUYS WOULD DO STUFF FOR ME; YOU GUYS WOULD DO _ANYTHING_ FOR ME, BUT WOULD YOU DO IT FOR HER? FOR ANYONE ELSE? YOU GUYS ARE SO SELFISH. You would jump to help anyone in our little group, but outsiders aren't welcome to that kind of concern. I may have been like that, hell, I may still be like that, but at least I'm _trying _to change that right now. I'm going out to find her. You guys do whatever you want. I don't care anymore." He threw his hands up in the air and muttered something that sounded like, "Thank-you for letting me see the light." Then he sprinted out the door to his monster of a Jeep. The sound of his squealing tires got quieter and quieter as he faded into the distance.

"Let's go to class guys." They nodded their heads in agreement. _At least they're still agreeing with me. _The group of teachers and students that had been around us was already starting to break up.

"How could Emmett change sides all of a sudden? I thought we were all together in this group," Alice whined.

"Yeah, now he's with _Swan_. Who's gonna be my big teddy bear now?"

"I can't believe y'all are still whinin' 'bout it. Y'all can't cry o'er spilled milk. Just clean the shit up. Emmett's out of the group. So what? All ya have ta do is make sure to act lik' he was neva in it in the firs' place."

Alice grumbled. "You make it sound so easy. We never started this group two days ago you know; we've been a group since middle school."

"Yeah, and we're in high school now. We can make it work," I said. _Great, now I sound like those same fucking optimists that I always hate._

We went to our last class together and sat down in our seats, but the empty seat right next to me that Emmett was supposed to sit in seemed so obviously… well empty. Everyone was whispering, as usual, and I felt a little paranoid that they were all talking about the noticeable absence in our group. They probably were, especially considering how everyone kept looking back at the seat right next to me. I groaned.

One girl, Tanya, the slut at this school, actually had the nerve to walk up to me and ask if she could take Emmett's spot. She probably wore the shortest skirt in her closet today with a tank top that she probably thought would show off she fake boobs. Right now she was half bent over my desk with them spilling out of her shirt.

"Fuck you!" I snarled.

Her face lit up. "Really?"

_Leave it to Tanya to get excited over an insult. Fuck her bullshit she knows exactly how that message was supposed to be heard._

"Get your motherfucking self away from me, Tanya." She pouted and turned around, sashaying her hips in what she probably thought was cute, but I thought was utterly repulsive, and returned to her seat. _What an asshole; she's lucky I didn't say anything worse than that. _ Rosalie glared at her from her seat behind me.

"Stay away from us, bitch!" she hissed. Tanya noticeably scootched her chair away angling her body away from us.

_Thank God for Rosalie Hale._

After that little encounter, I knew things would only go downhill from there. There was no way things could get better with three people missing from the school, especially Emmett and Swan since Emmett was a part of our group, and Swan was enemy #1 to our group.

And I was right. Things only got worse after that.

* * *

**Are you disappointed with Edward and his crew (minus Emmett?) Well as they say, a leopard never changes its spots. So what do you think of Tanya? Is she slutty enough for you? I wonder how Bella's doing... the next chapter will be in her POV, so be ready for a lot to happen. I think I might eventually do Emmett's and Angela's POV too... We'll see. Leave your reviews. They help me a lot, especially when you leave ideas for me. **

**~~~TwiCatcher11~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for not posting these few days, but I'll make it up to you in this chapter. I promise this will not be one of those stories that are never finished. Anyways, get ready for a flashback to find out a little bit more about Bella. WARNING: rape has taken place, so you might get scarred for life like Bella was. **

* * *

BPOV

_Fuck Emmett and his shitty friends. Who do they think they are anyways?_

I was fuming on the outside, but really, a lot of grief was choking me. "What have I done to deserve this Emmett?" I wailed. _Have I really been that shitty a sister?_ Only Emmett could answer that question, and he wasn't here to give me an answer.

The words he said had really bothered me, but it wasn't even that that caused me to start tearing up. It was the way he said it that made the tears fall. He sounded like Phil, my stepfather, if I could even call him that. He had raped me too many times to count, but I was too scared to do anything about it.

* * *

"Isabella," he cooed, "you know that it is that time of day again. It is to give me the pleasure that I deserve." Phil gave me a sickly sweet smile and coaxed me up the stairs into his closet. I was surprised to see that everything was already set up. Usually it was me that had to get the electric candle lights, pillows, and blankets.

_He must be really happy today for some reason._

"I've worked really hard at my job today; my boss gave me a promotion."

_That's why he's so happy._

"You know what that means?" He talked to me like I was a two-year old. "You get to pleasure Daddy both ways today if your mother doesn't come home." He laid me down on the blanket and started taking off his pants. He disgusted me to no ends.

_Even the most evil stepfathers wouldn't treat their daughter like this._

But I always thankfully reminded myself that I wasn't his daughter. _Thank-you God! Thank-you for making me Charlie's biological daughter! I don't want to be related to this woman enslaver in any way. _He only thinks of me as his whore-child, which basically is what I am to him.

"Let's spice things up a little," he growled. I found it disgusting that he was actually talking to me like that. As if _that_ actually sounded seductive.

_I'm thirteen for shit's sake. _But I didn't dare voice these thoughts out loud.

He was on his knees, with his thighs clamping down on either side of me. My eyes were face to face with his…thing. I couldn't even call it a penis because it looked so disgusting. It bulged in all the wrong places, and I could see each vein on it very clearly, much to my dismay. The thing was withered looking with wrinkles, but the worst part was the hair. It was all over the place. And I could assure you that this was not peach-fuzz. All the hair on this thing could have probably made a wig.

What was even more repulsive was the fact that I had to put this thing into my mouth… again. And it made me sick thinking about having to do it again. It was just wrong on so many levels.

"Okay, Isabella, you can go ahead and start," he cooed.

I shut my eyes and started my torture. I was glad that I was so young. I could act inexperienced, and Phil was oblivious to that fact. I only used two moves on him: 'The Hose' and 'The Bite.' They were very simple. For 'The Hose', I just hovered my mouth over his thing, and made sure I didn't touch it. 'The Bite' was exactly what it sounded like. I bit him fiercely channeling all of my hatred of him into my jaw. I tightly clamped it over him, and he yelled and pulled out. Usually I only used 'The Bite' when I felt it was necessary to give back revenge, or because I couldn't stand having his thing in my mouth any longer. Most times, like today, it was the latter.

A little later when his thing was no longer in so much pain, Phil started to peel my pants off of my body. I had learned over the years that struggling with Phil was no use, and that I would just be prolonging the inevitable because my attempts to escape his grip were futile in the end. So, I just lay still, keeping my emotions behind a 'plastered face'.

On the outside, I was emotionless. On the inside, I was crying and wailing wondering, sometimes demanding, how I ended up with such a cruel punishment. Phil had no way of knowing how I felt. The part of my mind that held my emotions, were behind closed doors, locked with a key that only I possessed. The other part of my mind acted like a guard to those emotions. No one could get past this guard because it held no emotions. Its face is completely blank of any expression. That guard is the mask on my face. No one can get in because I don't let any emotions out.

The mask was on now as Phil prepared to defile me once again. He positioned his thing over mine and went straight in as far as he could. You could believe that it hurt like a mother fucker. _Shit, it hurts!_ He didn't bother to use a condom, and I don't know why he didn't, but never had I been so glad that my mother was a fanatic about birth control as soon as my period started as I did at these times. Despite all my pain, he didn't get in very far. He was barely halfway there. Even though he wasn't in very deep, he started moving in and out. My walls pinched him in what I thought was very uncomfortable, but what he thought was very pleasurable. His moans proved that. _What a sick, sick man._

He was growing bigger now, and he was stretching me. About now, he would push himself into me a little more. Two seconds later, as I promised, he forced more of himself into me. I didn't scream out in pain even though I wanted to because this time, he pushed himself into me all the way in. _What is wrong with this man? He knows that he can't fit!_ But Phil wasn't going to get anything out of me. He was slamming into me now with sweat glistening in his dirty blonde hair. The rolls of fat on his stomach were smacking me painfully, not to mention, his dirty, grubby fingers were gripping me. HARD. This was the horrible experience in my life that I had to live through. Every week.

Thankfully, he was about to orgasm. I hated this part though. It made me feel like physically, I was in his possession, but at least he wasn't mine, since I failed to orgasm every time he did this to me. He finally reached his climax empting his dirty fluids into me as if I were his semen bank.

Phil pushed away from me, and I felt like I could breathe again now that he stopped trying to stretch me out. I was fairly sure that I was bleeding. He had never stretched me out so far before. Right now, it hurt, but I knew that it would be nothing compared to the soreness that I would feel tomorrow.

My stepfather got to his feet and pulled on his underwear, _thank God, _and pulled on his pants. I quickly followed, doing the same, hating the feeling of being wet with his semen when putting on dry clothes.

This day was different though. Instead of leaving like he usually did, he was looking at me; actually he was staring at me with cold eyes. "Isabella Marie Dwyer," he said. I hated it when he called me that because legally, I was still a Swan, and I used that name all the time. "I have spent so long on you trying to get your body to accept me whole, but every single time, you don't let me in fully. When I finally pushed myself more into you today, not only did I still not get myself into you, but you started bleeding," _Well that confirms it,_ "bleeding! It's like I never do anything for you, Isabella." His eyes flashed. "You are a weakling. No man will ever accept a woman who cannot fully please him," he said in a cold, detached voice that held no emotion. "You're pathetic, just like your mother!" And with that, he stormed out of the closet.

I started cleaning out the closet when I heard his voice again. "Don't bother," he said spitefully, "I'll sort it out later." _Hmmm. He must still be happy about his promotion. _I walked to my room on the other side of the house and quickly shed all of my clothes. Immediately I grabbed a towel and went to the shower, hurrying to get all traces of the woman-enslaver off of me. It was a long, long time before I was finally scrubbed clean. My skin felt raw, and I looked like I had used Scotch-Brite on it. It was really red. I dreaded the coming week already.

* * *

Yes, those were the times when I was wondering if I could free myself from Phil by suicide. Those were the times I went to bed hoping to never wake up. That was before Emmett came along.

* * *

**Hey guys, so what do you think of Phil? What do you think of Emmett now? Leave your comments, and I think I will now start posting every other day, but I'm not really that sure yet. We'll see. See you guys soon. :)**

~~~TwiCatcher11~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my wonderful readers. I am sooooooo sorry for not posting in 15 days, I got side tracked in some work that I had to do. I tried to make this chapter _really_ good for you guys. I'm getting to work on Chapter 8 right now, so I don't think you guys will have to wait too long for the next chapter. On another note, I'm sad that I only have 11 reviews, but I won't deny you your story, so here it is.**

* * *

EMPOV

_ I'm such a douche. I can't believe that I did that to Bella. My only sister hates me now, and I have no one but myself to blame. _I banged my head on the steering wheel. _Damn, why did I have to do that? I gotta find her._ I pushed down on the gas pedal even harder. _Please, Bella, don't do anything reckless when I'm not there. It would kill me if something happened to you. I know that I've been a horrible brother to you, but please try to remember the good times that we had after I found out what Phil was doing to you._

* * *

"Hey, Bella," I said on the phone, "how's life with that bastard?"

"Horrible, Em, I can't wait to get back to Charlie." I don't know why she called him by his first name. Maybe it was something she picked up from Mom. Something in her voice made it sound like she had been crying. I didn't like it.

"Bells, is everything okay down there?"

"Yeah, it's fine." I snorted. She always tried to downplay everything.

"Just hang in there a little longer, Bella, in one week, Dad will have full custody, and we can live together forever. You never have to see that fucker ever again."

She laughed, but it still sounded somewhat strained. Bella always liked it when I never used Phil's real name. I tried using different ones every day, knowing that she liked my creativity.

"Okay, Emmett, I'll hang on just for you," she mumbled. I got the feeling that she was hiding something from me, but I ignored it, saying that it was just nerves.

In the future, I would learn not to ignore it like I did today.

"Hey Emmett, I've got to go, she said abruptly. Her tone changed sounding more and more anxious. I heard the dickhead in the background. "I'll talk to you soon, Emmett." The line went dead.

I tried calling her back, and every time, I got her voicemail. I put the phone down and walked to the kitchen, which was only two steps away. (Dad's house really isn't that big.) I grabbed some cookies from the jar, just as the phone rang again. I ran toward it eagerly, thinking it was Bella.

"Bella?" I frantically called.

"No dude, it's Jasper."

"Oh," I replied glumly, barely hiding my disappointment.

"Why? Is there something wrong with her?"

"Nah, I'm just worried about her."

"Alright if you're sure she's okay…" he trailed off giving me a chance to explain. When I didn't he started talking again. "Anyways, I was wonderin' if ya wanted ter play some footbal' with me and Edward here."

"HELL YEAH I DO! I'll be right over. I turned off the phone grabbing my helmet from the coat closet, and took my bike to Jasper's. Soon we were throwing the football, and I forgot all about Bella.

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn! Why didn't I help Bella sooner? I could've gotten her away from that bastard even earlier than I did if I had just picked up the signs!" Tears sprung at my eyes. _Great, now I'm a fucking pansy._ I furiously rubbed my eyes. "I'm fucking glad I got there before more could happen!"

* * *

A month after that phone call from Bella, I was starting to get worried. I mean, most of the time, Bella called twice a week, or once a week at the least, but I hadn't heard anything from her since that last phone call. Something was up. But I was too blind to see it up until now.

* * *

_I didn't even try to call her. What kind of a brother am I?_ I bowed my head, clenching my hands on the steering wheel. I smiled grimly to myself. At least I did _something_ to help Bella after that…_but that isn't anything compared to what_ _Bella did for me._

* * *

A week after my epiphany, I had booked a flight to Florida with Dad's help. I didn't tell him about my worries though, but he could see my desperation anyways. He wasn't going though. I saw his pain when I brought up wanting to go down to Mom and that fucktard. I could see how much it was killing him to see me go. _I'm sorry Dad, but I'm doing this for Bella. _I still hadn't gotten any calls from Bella, and now, I was calling her too, only to receive her voice-mail every single time, which did not help my anxiety at all.

My flight was scheduled for tomorrow at 5:00 A.M. I wanted to get to Bella as soon as I could. Dad helped me pack and promised to get me up early enough in the morning. I sleep like a log, so I was glad he offered to do, because I would never be able to wake up by myself. Dad was awesome like that. He always made things easier for us.

Though I hated it, I went to bed early that night to make it easier for Dad to wake me up in the morning. At least now, I was doing something in the right direction. _Bella, I'm coming now. It's time for me to take up my role as the big bro. _

I was now thirty minutes away from Bella. The flight was non-stop for thirty-six hours. Dad had given me $500 for the plane now, and the way back. Face it plane food is _not_ cheap. I was practically bouncing in my seat, eager to get to Bella. I knew that something was wrong, and that somehow that bastard was the one that caused this problem. I also knew that Mom was innocent because Bella always spoke of her not being there. That's one thing that hasn't changed since they moved to Florida. On the other hand, Phil came home every day, so somehow it must be his fault that Bella is so miserable in Florida and wants to come back with us.

"Passengers, fasten your seatbelts, and prepare for landing," the pilot on the intercom announced. I clicked my belt into place, and followed his instructions. I was still bouncing in my seat though. I could hardly contain my excitement. _I'm finally here, Bella. _As soon as the doors were open, I flew off the plane to the baggage claim and hailed a taxi, telling him my address. I took out my cell phone planning to call Dad, only to realize that it was 5:00 A.M. in Washington. I settled for a text message instead: _Made it; off 2 see Bella._

I sat back and tried to relax. I was ready to help my little sister.

The cab made it to Mom's house in half an hour. I gave the driver fifty bucks and took my stuff out of the trunk. Walking up the steps, I took a deep breath, controlling my excitement. _This is it, Emmett Swan, you can do this. Time to be the big bro._ I knocked on the door, and heard footsteps getting louder as the person approached.

The door opened.

* * *

**Ah, Emmett, sometimes I just want to strangle you, and other times, I want to cheer at how you're figuring things out. ****So, you guys, what do ya think? Is it about time that Emmett came face-to-face with his stepfather, or should it be Bella? Leave your reviews and tell me who should greet Emmett at the door.**

**Oh, and if you find the horizontal lines in this story weird, it's just something to seperate Emmett's present and his past. (F.Y.I. Most times Emmett's past is longer than him in the present.)**

**~~~TwiCatcher11~~~ **


End file.
